


Grimoire Club

by RobberBaroness



Category: Enchanted Forest Chronicles - Patricia Wrede
Genre: Bickering, Epistolary, Gen, Magic, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/pseuds/RobberBaroness
Summary: Dark magical tomes, as reviewed by two practitioners.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bobcatmoran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bobcatmoran/gifts).



Being an account of the annotations and retrospective reflections upon various and sundry grimoires, or books of spells, by the witch Morwen and the magician Telemain, for use in future referencing and studies.

 

**The Lesser Key of Solomon**

 

_ Initial Impressions _

 

A useful catalogue.  No more, no less. -M

Useful for the summoning of demons, at least insofar as ariel and sub-terrestrial otherworlds allow summoned travel, but I do wish they had provided better descriptions. -T

Are illustrations not enough for you? -M

It isn’t a matter of enough, precisely.  I wish there had been better descriptions of auras and ether manipulation around each demon, not just what they look like and what they can do.  As it is, I will only be able to reach a reliable conclusion after rigorous testing of my own to judge thaumaturgic levels. -T

That sounds like a future weekend project.  I’ll bring the sage. -M

 

_ Most useful spells _

 

A tricky question to answer, as this is not a typical spellbook, but a series of calling cards, as it were, for otherworldly entities.  They cannot be ranked in terms of usefulness, as such. -T

I liked Prince Orobas.  He’s a sensible fellow, as sensible as you can get from a demon, and provides straightforward answers rather than mystical prophecies. -M

I would have thought you would be partial to Prince Stolas?  He teaches herbology, astrology and gemology, after all.  I would think you’d have an interest in at least one of the three.  -T

Yes, and he’s shaped like a bird.  Summoning him in a house full of cats would be asking for trouble, and hardly seems polite.  -M

 

_ Additional notes _

 

We owe a great research debt to King Solomon, and a somewhat lesser debt to those who have compiled his research. -T

Lesser? -M

I do wish they could have refrained from editorializing.  I am not here to imbibe anyone’s personal tastes but to delve into the occult secrets of a bygone era. -T

Aren’t we all.  -M

 

**The True Grimoire (** **_Grimoirum Verum_ ** **)**

 

_ Initial Impressions _

 

This is, without a doubt, the silliest thing I have ever read- M.

Oh come on now!  Only some of the spells in this book are silly.  And besides, just because a spell is unsavory doesn’t mean it’s of no use- T.

And what possible use do you plan to get out of a spell that compels any woman to come to your door and dance naked? -M.

You know as well as I do that spells are less important for the end result, and more for the process by which they accomplish said result -T.

Of course.  If I show up dancing naked on your doorstep, I’ll be sure to keep in mind that it’s all done for research purposes -M.

If you show up dancing naked on my doorstep, my dear, I’ll know you’ve been replaced by a shapeshifter and start up the defensive spells immediately. -T

 

_ Most useful spells _

 

Now don’t pretend you haven’t thought about potential uses for any of the offensive spells because I won’t believe you. -T

Certainly I’ve thought about them.  Poppets are a time-honored tradition when used for either helpful or harming magic.  The bloodthirsty descriptions are a bit much, is all I will say. -M

I wonder to what extent these spells could be streamlined?  An automatic casting stored in a sword or wand would be ideal, of course, but what if the offense could be contained by a single word of power? -T

Or, if you really wanted them dead, you could just trick your victim into getting eaten by a dragon. -M

I know which method would be of greater scientific interest. -T

I know which would be more fun. -M

 

_ Additional notes _

 

In this case I find the attributions of authorship to Solomon a little harder to believe. -M

In theory, yes, as a king would have no need of some of these spells when an army would be sufficient.  But I feel that you are once again overlooking the value of taking apart spells you do not plan to personally use as a form of scientific study. -T

I am not overlooking anything.  Why should I have grimoire club if not for the chance to see how people with very different philosophies than mine perform magic? -M

I thought you held it to bask in my charming personality. -T

I thought you came for the cider. -M

 

**The Grand Grimoire (** **_Sanctum Regnum_ ** **and** **_Secrets, de L'Art Magique du Grand Grimoir)_ **

 

_ Initial Impressions _

 

I retract my statement about the True Grimoire being the silliest thing I ever read. -M

How exactly are you defining ‘silly’ here?  The most useful magical innovations have often been those lacking in what the uninformed eye might call dignity. -T

You know exactly what I mean.  It was written with a great lack of foresight.  Assuming the spells for conjuring up the Archfiend and doing business with him work, this book could be a dangerous weapon in the wrong hands. -M

Well, how will you know if the spells work if you don’t try them? -T

That is exactly what I mean by the wrong hands. -M

 

_ Most useful spells _

 

It’s a shame the reputation necromancy has.  There really are legions of information to be gained by conversing with the deceased, and we will never be able to proceed with any of it until it becomes recognized as a legitimate magical art form.  As it is, I despair of there ever being a day when it may appear in non-fringe texts, and those of us interested in studying the subject must take what we can get.  -T

To be fair, it is hard to look respectable while robbing a grave.  -M

Nonsense.  Heroes do it all the time.  -T

 

_ Additional notes _

 

Are you really and truly concerned that I plan to summon and personally do business with the Archfiend? -T

Should I be concerned? -M

No. -T

Is that a promise? -M

Yes. -T

**Author's Note:**

> All grimoires in this story are real. If you want to read along with Morwen and Telemain, the Lesser Key and the Grand Grimoire are available online, while the True Grimoire may be purchased in print form.


End file.
